


Not anymore

by LoLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Dark Humor, FTM Will, Fluff, M/M, Trans Will, Trans Will Graham, a tiny bit of angst, happy story dont worry, mention of murder, protective serial killer, slight mention of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter
Summary: Hannibal has been trying to be more than friends with Will for a while now, but Will always push him away at the last moment. After being rejected once again Hannibal is determined to know why.





	Not anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a form of therapy a while ago. It's pretty happy so don't worry. I just made Hannibal have the perfect reaction to Will being trans because I have stopped believing people like that exist. lol  
Enjoy :)

Hannibal had tried everything. He had been distant, warm, cold, charming, clingy, but nothing was working. Will seemed to enjoy eating at his house and spending night by the fire talking with him. He would even flirt openly with him, but it never went further than that. Hannibal had considered that maybe Will simply didn’t like men or anybody, but then asking after his dating history had informed him he could indeed like people and if he went by the lack of definitive gendered pronouns when Will talked about his past, he could indeed like anyone.

Will didn’t say much about his romantic life. Only that there had been people, but nothing worth mentioning or remembering. Hannibal couldn’t help but notice how bitter Will sounded saying that. He felt like he was missing something. Will was attracted to him, he was sure of that. He could see the looks he gave him when he thought he was not looking. How he would stare at his arms when he rolled his sleeves to cook. Was Will really blind enough to not know Hannibal wanted him too? Maybe or maybe it was something else, but in any case, Hannibal was determined to find out.

The last time they had ate together, Hannibal had used the excuse of helping Will put his coat on to get closer to him. He thought maybe if he was close enough to Will, he would finally stop denying himself and let him kiss him. That was a big mistake. When Hannibal went in for the kiss, Will only jerked back looking surprised and annoyed. He didn’t say a word on Hannibal’s attempt. Only a cold: Goodnight Hannibal. And he was out, leaving Hannibal hurt and more annoyed than ever. Will ignored him for a week before Hannibal couldn’t take the silence anymore.

He bought flowers, a nice bottle of whisky, some sausage for the dog and went to Will. If Will didn’t want him he would have to tell him directly, and if he was stopping himself for something else Hannibal wanted to know it. Hannibal was as usual welcomed by the dogs running to him when he arrived. He got out of the car to see Will coming out of his house looking happy for a short moment and then quickly annoyed. Hannibal petted one or two dogs and threw them the sausage before taking the flowers and whisky to Will.

“Hello Will.”

Will nodded.

“These are for me?” he said pointing the flowers.

“Yes.”

Will sighed and went to sit on the bench on his porch. Hannibal deposed the flowers and alcohol and went to sit beside him.

“You have been ignoring me.”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. I thought you would get the message that way.”

“And what message is that?”

“That I’m not interested in you like that.”

Hannibal looked at Will, trying to determine if he really meant that.

“I apologize if I seem forward to you Will, but I don’t think I imagined the looks you gave me. You are clearly attracted to me.”

Will laughed and looked at Hannibal with what Hannibal could only describe as open affection.

“You’re right.” He said, still smiling a bit. “I am attracted to you. I won’t deny it, but that doesn’t mean I want a relationship with you.”

Hannibal was once again feeling very confused and he didn’t like that one bit.

“May I inquire as to why?” he asked not hiding the curiosity from his face.

Will sighed again.

“Why couldn’t we stay as we were? It was perfect.”

Hannibal didn’t say anything, waiting for Will to continue. Finally, Will found the courage to say it and it only made Hannibal more confused.

“I don’t date people anymore.”

Seeing that Hannibal was still confused, he added:

“I’m transgender and it’s always a mess. I either have to convince you I’m worth dating despite it in the first place, when I’m not flat out rejected for being trans. Other times I’m an experiment, something different to try. Or I have to play the teacher and educate people from scratch. And then even if I get through all of that I find out that they tolerate transphobic people in their personal life and I get angry because it means that they’re fine with people thinking I’m not who I am or that I don’t deserve to be treated the same. So I just… I don’t do it anymore. It’s nothing against you, but I didn’t want… I don’t want to start hating you too.”

Hannibal was silent for a long time. He had to admit that Will had surprised him once again. Will was punishing him for other’s mistakes, pushing him away to protect himself and somehow Hannibal couldn’t fault him that. Will had no reason to believe he would be any different. That Will was transgender was new information to him, but it didn’t really change anything either. He thought of the thousand of platitudes he could say, all of the things that Will had probably heard before and had proven false in the end. So he settled for the truth.

“I wish you would give me the name of all the people that have treated you this way so that I could find them, kill them and cook them for you.”

Will was left shocked. It was clearly not the answer he was used to get. He finally broke a smile, amused and touched by Hannibal’s words, not realizing how true they were.

“I wish it was as easy as that” Wil said with a sad laugh.

Hannibal saw that Will only wanted to be convinced and that his next words would determine whether he decided to trust him or not.

“I cannot make the world perfect for you Will or erase what has been done to you, but I can promise that if I ever let you down in that way, treat you any differently or tolerate anyone who treats you differently around me I will let you kill me yourself. You would have every right to end my life and I wouldn’t try to stop you.”

Will swallowed, visibly touched by Hannibal sentiment. Apparently, it was the right words to say.

“Hannibal you can’t… you can’t say that…You can’t mean that.”

Will’s eyes were wet at that point and Hannibal decided he could risk touching him. He took Will’s face in his hands and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

“Yes, I can. I will give you the knife myself if I have to.”

Will was downright crying by this point, the tears coming out of his eyes, but it wasn’t sad tears.

“Alright, it’s a deal.” He said smiling. “But don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you. I would make you suffer before killing you. I hope you like losing limbs.”

Hannibal gave a real open laugh for the second time only since meeting Will.

“My dear boy… I wouldn’t expect any less of you.”

That apparently made it for Will, because he nearly jumped on him, kissing him as if his life depended on it. Hannibal happily caught him and kissed him back, just as happy to finally have him.

They kept kissing until Will had to stop for breath. He smiled at Hannibal pushing his hair back tenderly. 

“Do you want to come inside? That whisky you bought looks amazing.”

“Nothing would delight me more.” He said honestly.

Will got up and called his dogs who where still running around, playing on the grass.

Hannibal stayed on the bench a moment longer trying to get himself back together.

“Hannibal.” Will called just before getting in. “About that list of names…maybe we could let the Chesapeake Ripper take a look at it.”

Will winked and smiled at him, leaving Hannibal sat on the bench too shocked to move. Hannibal took a minute to deal with the fact that Will knew and still wanted to be with him. He finally got up still under shock and when he went in and saw Will petting Winston and trying to open the bottle at the same time, smiling wildly he swore to himself then and there that he would protect this man with his life if he needed to.


End file.
